


Need a hand? (Or four...)

by haptixco



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Zane can choose his own genitals, the other ninja are mentioned and make a brief appearance, zane has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haptixco/pseuds/haptixco
Summary: Garmadon accidentally walks in on Zane exploring his body after finding out he’s a nindroid, and offers to help him out.(18+ only)
Relationships: Lord Garmadon/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Need a hand? (Or four...)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trans guy and I kin Zane and i just want Garmadon to rail me. Maslows heirarchy of needs but it's just DILF Gramadon alright
> 
> I dont use feminine words for Zanes vagina (other than cute) so dw about that

Lord Garmadon, Elemental Master of Destruction, hellbent on conquering ninjago and plunging it into an age of darkness and violence… was bored. Staying with the ninja and his brother on their little flying boat was only entertaining when he could poke and prod at the red ninjas temper, and said ninja had been relegated to swabbing the deck after he’d tried his hand at fighting Garmadon. Again. The girl and Wu were supervising, making sure he didn’t run off and stir up more trouble, which meant Garmadon couldn’t go ruffle his feathers and mix up this rather boring routine. He would bear it all for Lloyd, but was a little spice too much to ask for? Anything to break up the monotony of the days.

He could go bother the others, Blue and Black had been stuck monitoring the falcon vision for the next few hours and white was… somewhere, but they’d begun to act as if they almost welcomed his presence. It was strange, that they didn’t see him as wholly a villain anymore, and made this game of cat and mouse a lot less fun. He’d get them all in the end, of course, but right now it was making the days drag on. He wanders through the bowels of the ship, peeking behind closed doors and reading things he probably shouldn’t, diaries and journals and letters from home, curiously poking at laptops and tablets- giving up when they didn’t do anything he hadn’t seen from magic before.

He beelines for the Ninjas bedroom, wondering if he’s tired enough for a quick nap, or maybe meditation- he doesn’t stop to analyze the muffled whines creeping out behind closed doors, ones only he can hear because of his supernatural hearing, before throwing open the threshold to the bedroom.

White yelps where he’s sitting in bed, yanking his blanket over to cover the fact that he wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothes, and was most definitely… exploring himself. He grabs at the covers, unsure if he’s covering himself all the way with Garmadons eyes on him and the shock of being walked in on.

Garmadon blinks, the image of the man's hands touching himself still white hot across his mind, the smooth tan of his shoulders the only thing his eyes can linger on, “Am I interrupting?” He asks smoothly, making no move to leave.

White- Zane? yeah, that's right- blinks up at him owlishly, “Yes.” He says simply, tense and uncertain on his bed, "I thought everyone was... preoccupied."

Well, he had asked for spice. He licks his lips, “Would you like some help?” He offers, his voice going a bit husky. He hadn’t laid with anyone in… far too long.

He shifts backwards, expression going taunt and worried, “I can say no?” He asks, tracking Garmadons every movement like a cornered animal.

“Of course.” Garmadon assures him immediately, “I may be evil, but I'm not that evil. Have fun on your own.” He turns to talk out the door, wondering what else there was to do on this FSM forsaken ship, and nearly has it shut behind him before Zane calls out to him.

“Wait!” He opens the door a bit, peeking back inside. Zane hesitates before allowing the blanket to drop, exposing more of his bare skin and the slightest hint of his chest panel, and it's only now that Garmadon realizes the ninja has been eyeing him with hunger and not fear, “I would… appreciate the help.”

He walks back inside and closes the door with a definitive click, staring down the blonde haired man. White was attractive, undoubtedly so, tall and broad shouldered, lean but not gangly, a sharp jaw and brilliant blue eyes that swam with budding arousal. He locks the door behind him and crosses the room, thankful he’s still in his pajamas and won't have to fuss with the clasps on his armor.

“Let's make this even.” He mutters, dropping his robe and starting in on the buttons of his sleep shirt. It’s only once he’s nearly on top of the boy that he realizes they have a problem, “Bunk beds are so not sexy.” He comments, stooping down to try and crawl over him, one knee nearly straddling him and one foot still on the floor.

White giggles and puts two cool hands on his chest, pushing him back gently so his skilled fingers can help him with his shirt, skin against skin as he pushes the fabric apart and slides it off his shoulders. Garmadon slings it to the floor, using two hands to stabilize himself as he leans over and two to cup Zanes face, he leans in and kisses him right as the ice master unties his pajama bottoms. He’s clearly inexperienced, following each of Garmadons cues with slight hesitancy, allowing the older man to shove his oni tongue down his throat without even a noise of complaint. It’s hot, it’s _really fucking hot._

He drags the hands on his face down, resting one palm on his throat possessively and allowing the other to roam, scratching lightly at his collar bone and palming at his pecs, flicking his nipples as he ravages his mouth. So completely focused on meeting the other man tongue for tongue, Zane’s hands have stilled where they were helping him undress. Garmadon uses his free hand to tap at his wrist and this spurs him back into action, his kissing getting noticeably worse as his attention is split. Garmadon realizes almost too late that normal humans don’t have the lung capacity he does, pulling back with a wet smack, checking the boy over to make sure he hadn’t pushed too far. Zane pants lightly, face flushed and eyes bright and wide, immediately glancing down so he can more easily slide Garmadons hips out of his pajama pants. Hands cup his ass over his underwear, the stripped sleep bottoms sinking to his knees.

“You’re a robot.” He nearly slaps himself, the memories of his first night rushing back. Zane wouldn’t break so easily.

Zane pauses and Garmadon feels his throat bob under his hands, looking up at his with doe eyes, “Is that a problem?”

“Opposite.” he nearly growls, surprised by the way that gets a very obvious reaction from the smaller man, Zanes hands jumping to his shoulders to pull him into an open mouthed kiss. It’s a little sloppy as he tries to emulate the heat from before, and Garmadon is loath to pull away, but he must. He slides out from underneath the bunk beds, kicking off his pajama bottoms and stripping off his underwear next, fully nude. Zane’s eyes fix on his penis, wide-eyed at the size. The realm of madness didn’t just affect his arms... he was bigger than any man he'd see in a porno, that's for sure.

“We’ll go slow.” He assures him, climbing back over him. He begins to lavish kisses all over Zanes body, kissing at his navel and travelling his way up, pressing wet kisses across his chest while his lower set of arms explore his skin. He licks a path along his pecs until he zeroes in on his nipple, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Zane moans under his breath, carding his hands through Garmadon's hair in a way that's much more comforting than Garmadon is expecting, a line of tension in his shoulder relaxing unwittingly. He leaves anything below his waist alone, working him up to that. He moves over to the other nipple with his mouth, compensating for the loss by pinching and cupping at the left with his hand, using two to fondle his chest as he keeps moving upwards.

He experimentally bites along the seam of his chest panel and Zane immediately pushes at his head, face pinched, “I do not like that.”

“Noted.” He goes to nibble along his collar bone, waiting for another stop gesture, emboldened when Zane starts to relax again. He kisses at his throat, sucking at the skin in a way that makes Zane breathy, teasing the delicate skin with his fangs. He rests his open mouth over his neck, the sharp of his teeth barely a hint of pressure and Zane stills, panting openly, hands trembling with desire where they are resting on his shoulders. He doesn’t bite, moving up to mouth along his jaw, pressing another open mouthed kiss into him, finally allowing his hand to wander under his belly button, over the blanket, palming at… nothing?

He blinks, pulling back, “So if you're a robot, do you have a…” He trails off, and Zane squints at him, puzzled.

He pats the top of the blanket lightly and Zane puts the pieces together, “If you want.” He says it so nonchalantly that Garmadon isn’t sure what to make of it, and then he sits up a little, wiggling his legs out from underneath where Garmadon had been straddling him to peel the blanket off. 

In place of a dick is a smooth, cute little vagina.

“My father built me to be customizable to whatever I want.” Zane explains at Garmadons wide-eyed look, “I can change it.”

“If you like this, this is fine.” He says breathlessly, shuffling forward and spreading Zanes legs so he can settle himself in between them, the smaller man laying back easily so Garmadon can resume their foreplay. He braces two hands on either side of zanes shoulders, using one hand to grip at his jaw so he can kiss him in earnest. The other hand trails down, brushing lightly over his lower lips, petting him lightly and getting him used to the touch. He pulls back, contemplating, before he maneuvers down to get his head between the younger man's thighs.

Zanes lips are wet and his eyes are hazy as he props himself up on his elbows, looking at Garmadon with a curious look. Garmadon used one set of hands to hold Zane still and the other to coax his legs around his neck, pressing a light kiss to the top of lips and, with a smug smirk, sinks his face into his sex and starts eating like a man starved. The reaction is instant, Zane gasps, legs clamping down on his neck and he slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning loudly enough to signal all of ninjago. His fingers twist in the bed sheets as Garmadon goes to town, plunging his long oni tongue deep inside the boy, thrusting and sucking and swallowing any synthetic wet Zane starts to produce. Self lubricating as well, what had Garmadon done to deserve _this?_

He abandons holding Zane legs- they were doing a good job on thier own, locked around his neck- to get his hand under himself, storking at his half-hard cock in long satisfying movements. He uses his other free hand to rub at the top of Zanes slit, slipping past his lips, searching for- Zane smacks his other hand to the bed, twisting up the bed sheets as he bites down a moan- his clit, teasing it slowly, just barely enough to keep him from coming too soon. It’s been a while since he’s eaten anyone out, it’s nice to know he’s still got it. He speeds up the hand on his own cock, feeling himself harden to his full length. He forgets himself, where exactly his tongue is, and hums in pleasure. Zanes back arches at the stimulation and he barely manages to swallow down this heavy whining moan, slick gushing into Garmadons mouth as he brings him to his first orgasm, his whole body sagging as Garmadon mercifully pulls away.

“I require a minute.” Zane says, chest heaving, hands shaking from the overload.

Garmadon smiles broadly and licks his lips, pride making him puff his chest out as he scoots him over so he can lay next to him, hand lazily stroking at his cock, “Did your father design you to be so sensitive?” He asks, genuinely curious.

Zane levels him with a flat stare, “Can we not talk about my father while you have my come on your mouth.”

Garmadon shrugs, conceding his point.

Zane takes a few deep breaths before propping himself up, swinging his leg over Garmadons lap so he can straddle him. He makes a noise of surprise, hands jumping to Zanes waist to stabilize him. He’s holding himself over his cock, hovering tantalizingly close with both hands planted firmly on his pecs, “Let's make this even.” He quotes with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss against Garmadons huge chest. Garmadon groans as Zane starts in on him, kissing and biting and sucking along his chest, the tickle of his chest hair makes Zane laugh, the cool of his breath across Garmadons nipples making them rock hard.

“I was curious about this.” Zane comments, cupping at Garmadons fat pecs, “Four nipples.”

Garmadon laughs, surprised, the sound turning into a moan when Zane seals his mouth around one of them and sucks, hard, “How many times have you done this?” he strokes at Zanes shoulders, petting him approvingly.

Zane pulls away, blinking up at him through his eye lashes, “This is my first time.” He admits easily.

Garmadon stares at him, “Ever?” he asks.

“Ever.” Zane confirms, letting out a startled noise as Garmadon pulls him into another french kiss, the idea of showing him the ropes incredibly hot. His cock would be the first cock Zane's ever taken. They make-out for a long moment, Garmadons tongue sliding down Zanes throat, only breaking when Zane finally wraps his hand around Garmadons cock and he pulls away to gasp. It’s huge, nearly the size of Zanes forearm, and he pumps experimentally.

Garmadon grunts, “A little dry.” He comments, and Zane frowns, looking down at where his hand is wrapped around it between his legs, thinking. Just as Garmadon is about to suggest lube or even spit, Zane lets go and starts to stroke at his vagina, slowly fingering himself deeper and deeper, slipping in one finger, two fingers, and- with a low whine- three, pumping until his hand is coated with his own wetness, biting his lip and legs trembling. He pulls out with a wet _schlick_ , wrapping his lubed up hand around Garmadons cock and using his own slick to jerk him off. The grip on his cock snaps him out of his shocked stupor and he goes back to stroking Zanes body, quite possibly the most aroused he’s ever been in his life, _what was that?_

Zane shifts his knees, hunting for a better angle, lowering himself to sit on Garmadons lap, his cock pressed up against his stomach as Zane prepares himself for the grand finale. Garmadon props himself up on his elbows, letting out a low whistle at just how big he was in comparison to the ninja. The tip of his dick sat just a bit above his belly button, and Zane was getting ready to take all of it. Garmadon couldn’t imagine he could take him all the way, he imagined no one could anymore, but he wouldn't mind taking what he could get. With one more stroke, the tan of his skin contrasting lovely with Garmadons oni coloring, Zane leveraged himself up and lined up his cock. One hand planted firmly on Garmadons stomach and the other guiding the tip of his penis, white slowly began to sink down.

He stops when the head meets resistance, exhaling shakily as he tries to relax enough to allow him inside.

“We can stop.” Garmadon reminds him despite how desperately he wants to see Zanes body swallow him up, despite how much he really wants this.

“I want this.” Zane echoes him wihout realizing, squeezing at his cock reassuringly, “I need you to touch me.”

Garmadon jumps into action, stroking Zanes chest, tweaking and pulling at his nipples, sitting up enough to kiss along his neck and jaw, even dipping one hand between them to stimulate his clit. He pets at his hair soothingly, comfortingly running his hands over his body as Zane moans and whines and steadily begins to lower himself down. Garmadon sucks along his collar bone, reaching a hand back to squeeze at his ass and Zane whimpers as Garmadons head presses inside. He’s tight and wet, his body barely warm due to his element, each part of him pulsing and fluttering around his penis as he sinks in deeper and deeper. Inch by inch he take him, down, down, down, and when he realizes Zane’s gone past halfway he can’t help but watch him swallow him to the base, mesmerized by how he managed to fit him all inside, massaging at his shoulders. Zane's got one hand gripping Garmadons shoulders and the other still planted on his belly to stabilize himself, and he’s panting and whimpering, just sitting still and trying to adjust to the full and deep pressure inside him.

“FSM, you’re big.” Zane says, curling to bury his face in Garmadons chest while he tries to acclimate.

“Hey, if I can’t talk about your dad, you can’t talk about mine.” Garmadon jokes, voice strained by how incredibly horny he was, smiling at the huffing laugh Zane breathes against his chest hair.

Slowly, Zane rolls his hips, barely shifting his cock where it’s buried inside him, and Garmadon groans low and deep, the sound vibrating through his body and making Zane whine, spurring him into a slow, shallow back and forth. He plants his hands on Zanes hips, squeezing at his skin but just resting, allowing the robot to go at his own pace. He rubs at his clit slowly, trying not to over-stimulate him, and the pleasure that adds makes Zane raise himself up a bit and drop back in his first genuine thrust.

He loosens up a bit, rocking himself up and down, and Garmadon barely resists the urge to meet him halfway, holding his own hips still with the every ounce of discipline he has. Zane pulls himself up up until only his head is inside, takes a slow breath, and drops down, taking him all the way to the base in one fluid motion. He gasps, eyes flashing a brilliant blue, and Garmadon moans- hes up again, fucking himself in earnest, sliding up and down his cock over and over again, hitting as deeply as he can get it to go. Garmadon’s hips twitch and he gives in, rocking up to meet him and Zane scrabbles at his chest, thrown off balance, before moving in sync with him to drive his dick in like a jackhammer. Garmadon takes him in his hands and shifts, manhandling Zane until he’s laying back flat on the bed and Garmadon is on top, the shift and twist of their bodies making Zane tremble, whining at the lack of friction as Garmadon gets them situated.

WIth a grin, Garmadon pulls back and slams into him like he was put on ninjago for the purpose. Zane nearly screams at the pleasure, throwing his head back and scrambling for purchase on the bed sheets, resorting to holding onto the headboard for support as Garmadon rails him without mercy. Each snap of the older man's hips drives little gasps of air from his lungs, _uh- uh- uh-_

Garmadon licks and bites across his chest, suckling on his nipples and mouthing at his jaw. He lets his hands roam, scratching and touching, one hand finding its way back to Zanes throat- light pressure, just enough to possessively keep him in place. He grabs at one of Zane legs, hiking it up so he can change the angle, hitting deeper. He’s so tight and wet and new, and he’s doing so well, taking Garmadon all the way to the hilt, taking each thrust so beautifully. Inches of his dick disappear into him and Garmadon can't imagine how full he must feel, how heavy his penis is where it slides inside of him. He’s getting close, pleasure building in his lower belly faster than he anticipated. He takes Zanes other leg in his hand and hikes it up as well, pressing forward to nearly fold the boy in half, his knees touching his chest, his cock curving inside of him. Zane grabs at his shoulders and back, pulling Garmadon as close as he can.

His kisses him, shoving his tongue down his throat, thrusting so hard it would have left bruises on a human. His hands fumbles between their legs, circling Zanes' clit rapidly. His thrusts get erratic, he’s _so close-_

Zane wails into his mouth, his body clenching around his cock, his nails digging into Garmadons back and leaving long raking scratches, coming hard around him. He comes half a second after, filling Zanes body with his cum, the heat of it hitting deep inside him making him whine and whimper. He thrusts through it, slowing down his hand so he doesn’t overstimulate him into pain, sliding out his softening penis with a shaky exhale after he's recovered from his orgasm. He pulls away from Zane, sitting back on his haunches with a satisfied grin.

Zane shudders beneath him, chest heaving in the aftershocks, and slow tears leak out of his eyes as he comes down.

Garmadon leans over, actually worried, “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Zane shakes his head, wiping at his eyes, “I am just slightly overstimulated. That was very enjoyable.” He says, patting Garmadons cheek reassuringly, smiling.

He nods, running soothing hands over Zane's chest and shoulders to help him ground, “That was good for me too. Didn’t expect you to be able to take me all the way.”

Zane shrugs blithely, seeming more present, “I’m a nindroid, I can stretch.”

Garmadon nods and climbs out of bed, stretching his arms above his head and fishing his underwear off the ground, sliding them back on. Zane swings wobbling legs over the edge of the bed, making a face as the dark lords cum drips down his thigh at the movement.

“I should probably shower.” Zane muses, “Though I’m not sure I can even stand after that display.”

Garmadon winces, tying a bow into the drawstring of his pajama pants, “Was I that rough?”

Zane inclines his head before flashing a tired smile, “I liked it.”

He leans down and picks up Garmadons shirt, handing it over as he stands and passes by him to grab a towel and a change of clothes. Like a gentleman, Garmadon begins to tidy up the bed, making it up for Zane so he doesn’t have to do a lot of bending over. he's going to be a bit... sore.

At the threshold of the bathroom, Zane makes eye contact with Garmadon and puts on his most serious face, “Never speak of this again?” although he tries to be commanding, it comes out as more of a question.

“A dark lord doesn’t kiss and tell.” He agreed readily, though rubbing this in the other ninja's faces would have made the days a lot less boring... and that also sounded like this would be a one time thing. damn.

Zane disappears into the bathroom and starts the water. Garmadon finishes making the bed and buttons up his shirt, tying his robe shut half a second before the door bursts open.

Kai slams into the room, already holding out an accusing finger towards Garmadon with his sister and friends in tow, all of them looking mortified on Kais behalf, “There you are!” He shouts, “What are you doing in here?” He snaps, glaring at him suspiciously.

Garmadon grins cheekily, shrugging one shoulder and feeling the burn from Zanes claw marks, “Just waiting on the shower.”


End file.
